


Control

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Facials, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Shapeshifting, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Control is not something that Keith is willing to give up, but for Lance he is willing to try anything, including a threesome with his other boyfriend. What Keith is not expecting is just how much he is enjoying, not only dominating, but also learning how to let go...





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE AND ONLY KINK BOT [Vixen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13)!!! 
> 
> This is a labour of love... and mostly smut... lmao Very happy birthday to you, I do hope that you enjoy this very very smutty and kink filled adventure with Klancelot... 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess), as well as the beta readers Ghost and Jubesy who checked it out as I was going and encouraged me on! Love you ladies!

#  Control

 

“I’m really not sure about this Lance,” Keith glanced warily to his boyfriend.

“I thought you were curious about what it was Lotor and I got up to when we get together.” Lance pouted.

“Yeah, curious, as in you telling me about it,” Keith gestured around him, “not this.”

They were sitting in Lotor’s bedroom, waiting for the Exiled Prince to get back from his meeting with the Princess. 

“For real though,” Lance faced Keith his eyes serious, “are you okay with this? It isn’t like it's a too late, and I won’t be upset if you don’t want to be here.”

Keith pulled Lance in for a kiss, “Don’t get me wrong; this is weird, but I am interested and I want this. I want to be part of every aspect of your life.”

Lance melted against Keith, crawling into his lap as their kisses became deeper and more heated. 

 

* * *

 

Lotor sighed as he stood outside his room, it had been a long talk with the Princess. Although if he were being honest with himself, every meeting with her was trying. It wasn’t that she was boring, or even that she didn’t have a point; Lotor was just tired of politics and it just seemed to get worse after he took the throne. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he envisioned the delightful idea of slipping into a hot tub, and perhaps seeing if he could get his pet to come play with him for a bit. 

The door opened with the soft woosh, the sounds of moans greeting him instead of the silence he was expecting. One eyebrow cocked he looked down the corridor to make sure he was at the right room, only to walk in and see not only Lance, but also his boyfriend Keith half naked on his bed so wrapped up in each other they didn’t notice the sound of Lotor walking into the room. Lotor leaned against a column in his room, enjoying the view but also feeling slightly annoyed at being ignored.

Lotor coughed pointedly, enjoying the way that his pet scrambled off of Keith and kneeled on the floor his head down. “While I enjoy private shows at times, I thought the pair of you had your own rooms where you could do this.”

Lance was flushed along his ears while Keith looked confused from Lance and up to Lotor. Keith sighed as he sat up, “We were waiting for you, I thought you already knew.”

Lotor squinted trying to remember if there was something, “Lance, what am I forgetting here?”

Lance looked up, “We spoke about this the other night. About bringing Keith here, to show him… you know.”

Lotor closed his eyes, vaguely remembering some pillow talk that involved Lance wanting to include his boyfriend in their training. “Ahh yes.”

“If tonight is no good,” Keith spoke as he picked up his discarded shirt, “we can leave. I can see that you are distracted. Lance, you coming?”

Lance looked from Lotor to Keith who was now headed towards the door. He whimpered, not knowing what he should do. 

“Please come back,” Lotor sighed, “I’m sorry, it was just a long day and I may have forgotten my promise.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed looking straight at Lotor, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please.” Lotor gestured to the bed, “Just give me a moment to shower and we can get started. Lance can let you know what will be expected of you. We can discuss your limits after I return.”

Keith looked to Lance his eyebrow raised, “Limits?”

Lotor smirked, “Once I am cleaned up.”

Keith watched in confusion as Lotor sauntered out of the bedroom and into his ensuite. 

 

* * *

Lotor took his time, thinking that it was possible after Lance really explained about his tastes, that the young Blade would likely not want to take part in it. Granted, he was surprised at how well Lance had taken to his training, how much he enjoyed just giving himself over to a master. Perhaps Keith would be no different. Wrapping only a towel around his waist, Lotor stepped out into the bedroom. He was surprised to find that Keith was sitting on the edge of the bed with Lance by his feet. While Lance was stripped down to his boxers, Keith was still dressed, but his belt, boots, and weaponry were all off and sitting on a table. This was promising.

“I am surprised you are still here, young Blade,” Lotor smirked as he went to his closet to pull out something to wear, deciding on a pair of tight black slacks and nothing else. 

Keith folded his arms over his chest, “I told Lance I would give this a chance, and he did say that if there were a point I am uncomfortable I could leave.”

Lotor chuckled, “You are a stubborn one. It will be fun to break you in slowly.” Lotor noticed how Lance shivered, “I think Lance likes that thought as well.”

“So what are these ‘limits’ you and Lance were talking about?”

“Basically it is what you are willing and not willing to do.” Lotor waved his hand, “I might be your Master, and you my Pet, but I am not looking to hurt you beyond what you are able to take.”

Lotor watched as Keith took it in, “So if I were to say no penetration?”

Lotor nodded, “Then it would mean that nothing would be going into your body. Do you want that to be a limit?”

Keith chuckled, “Are you asking if I bottom?”

Lotor shrugged, “I am just asking as it was the example which you gave.”

“Given the right mood I can go either way, to give and receive.”

Lotor smiled, “Wonderful. And how do you feel about spanking? Or orgasm denial?”

Keith shrugged, “ I can get into it, the spanking that is. I haven’t ever tried edging, but I am willing.”

“How high is your pain tolerance?”

Keith snorted, “Very high.”

“Have you ever tried sounding?” Lotor asked noticing the twitch in Lance, “I tried it with Lance, but he wasn’t really into that.”

Keith shook his head, “I have no idea what that even means.”

“Inserting a sound into your urethra,” Lotor mimicked the motion, “it can be quite enjoyable, if done correctly.”

“And you know how to do this,” Keith was flushed as he spoke, “properly?”

“Is that a yes?” Lotor licked his lips, and he could feel himself getting aroused. He might have found a new toy.

“Yeah, I think it is.”

Lotor sat in one of the chairs, motioning to Lance to come over to him. Keith watched his eyes wide as his normally cocky boyfriend crawled over on his hands and knees to Lotor, his ass swaying as he moved, somehow making himself look downright hot in a way that shouldn’t be possible. 

“While I would love to start on you tonight,” Lotor ran his hand through Lance’s soft hair, “I think that Lance here is in need of some attention. If anything this will give you a visual of what you can expect, that is if you are interested? Are you alright with that, pet?” Lotor caressed the base of Lance’s jaw, “Do you want to have your boyfriend watch as we play?”

Lance leaned against Lotor, his eyes half closed as he nodded, “Yes, Sir, I would enjoy that a lot.”

Lotor looked up to Keith who nodded as well, “I am very interested in watching.”

Lotor’s face twitched slightly, “Something I can start training with you. When I ask you a question, you answer quickly and with ‘yes, Sir’ or ‘no, Sir’, I will accept nothing else.”

Keith smirked, “I thought that this was about Lance.”

“It is never a bad time for some additional training.” Lotor looked down to Lance who was sitting back on his knees as he had been taught, his legs spread out so that he would be on display, and his arms behind his back. “You see how Lance is right now? This is how I want to see you the next time we are together. Stripped down and sitting back like this, waiting on my pleasure.”

Lotor could see how Keith was fighting the concept of totally letting go, which excited him. 

“I see.” Keith sat back on the bed, crossing his legs.

“I understand that there is quite the rush to let go of all inhibitions and control.” Lotor smirked. “Now, pet I have talked enough. Remove your shorts and get up on the bed. Keith, if you don’t mind, you can watch from here. Or,” Lotor tapped his finger against his lip, “if you are comfortable, you could join us.”

Keith coughed, “As much as I would love to join you, I think I should probably sit out this round.”

“Suit yourself, young Blade.”

Lance crawled back to the bed, slowly making his way up onto the mattress, slipping from his boxers and revealing his erection. Keith licked his lips, seeing the way that the tip glistened with precum. Lance glanced to Keith, giving a saucy smile and wink before positioning himself so that he was on his hands and knees, his ass high up in the air with his legs spread apart. Keith moved to sit where Lotor had vacated. He could feel the strain in his own jeans as he sat down.  He watched as Lotor took up a black crop, bending it between his hands as though testing its flexibility. 

Keith watched, his hand palming over his groin as Lotor gently caressed Lance’s ass with one hand before flicking the crop with a sharp snap. Lance groaned as the first hit fell on the meaty part of his ass. He could already feel his cock dripping from his arousal. 

Lotor wrapped his hand tight around Lance’s cock, “Remember this is mine right now, and until your Master is satisfied, you may not finish.”

Lance let out a slight whimper before answering, “Yes, Sir, I wait on your pleasure only, Sir.”

Lotor smiled, looking over to Keith who was sitting, his legs spread as he palmed himself, clearly enjoying the show. “You also wait on your sweet boyfriend’s pleasure. Look at how he watches you. He wants you so bad, but you are mine right now.”

Lance turned his head so he could see Keith. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw how hungry Keith looked, as though he were ready to eat him whole, and Lance wasn’t so sure that he would be against it. He let out a small moan whimper as the crop snapped down once more, the heat from the pain radiating through Lance’s body, countered by the cool relief of Lotor’s hand as he rubbed over the rising welt. It was heat followed by cool as Lotor kept bringing down the riding crop, the thick leather smacking down on not just his ass but also down the back of his thighs. His cock was aching, precum dripping down onto the bed below him. Lance was desperate for relief, wanting to rut against anything. He knew better though, as he whimpered and tears ran freely down his face. If he were good his Master would reward him. Lance felt like his whole lower half was on on fire, unable to tell if Lotor were still using the crop as his legs and shoulders shook from holding himself up for so long.

“What a good pet,” Lotor crooned, his hands carefully caressing along the inflamed skin. “You deserve a treat for being so good.”

Keith watched as Lotor put down the crop and began to unbutton his slacks. He moaned as he saw Lotor draw out his cock which was thick and long. Keith sat with his own jeans open as he masturbated to the sight.

Lotor hummed as he put a small bit of lubrication on his fingers, slipping them between Lance’s cheeks. “Look how much your Red Paladin wants you. Shall I give him to you once I finish, his cock pushing my seed into you deeper?”

Lance moaned, unable to form words as he felt Lotor stretching him wide open.

Lotor took his time as he pressed the fat head of his cock against Lance’s stretched hole, relishing the way that Lance’s walls pressed around him. “You feel so good, my pet.” Lotor looked over to Keith whose face was flushed as he stroked himself. “Come join us, little feral Blade. Let my pet relieve the pressure for you. Would you like that, pet? Do you want to taste your lover’s cock?”

Lance stretched out his arm, “Keith, please.”

Keith pulled off his shirt and stalked over to the bed where Lotor was thrusting slowly into Lance, each motion making Lance moan long and low. He climbed up on the bed, taking his place by Lance’s face, pushing his jeans down a bit further so that it rested under his balls. Keith let out a long moan as Lance licked a wet line along his cock, his tongue swirling along the tip, lapping up all of the precum which had gathered there. Keith’s fingers tangled into Lance’s fluffy hair as he began to thrust into Lance’s mouth. 

Lance moaned around Keith’s cock. Between Keith down his throat, Lotor stretching him, and the warmth from the crop he was feeling so over sensitized, his whole body thrumming as the two men moved together, fucking him together. Lance relaxed, his throat allowing Keith to thrust deeper, sucking with each thrust.

“You feel so good like this, Lance,” Keith moaned. He wrapped one hand around Lance’s throat lightly, “Fuck I can feel my cock going down. You make me feel so good, Baby.”

“You hear that, pet?” Lotor crooned, “You are such a good boy. I’m very pleased with you.”

Lotor moaned, feeling Lance tighten around him with each word of praise. Lotor let out a growl as he came, thrusting a few more times before he pulled out, sighing as he saw how Lance’s entrance fluttered, cum dripping as Lotor shifted away. 

Lotor looked over to Keith, “Your turn to finish. Make my pet scream.”

Keith smiled, drawing his cock from Lance’s mouth, “With pleasure.”

Keith wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. He was so damn close and just the look of Lance’s tear soaked face was almost enough to have him spill all over Lance’s face. Keith moved behind Lance, for the first time looking at the handiwork from Lotor. His hands carefully caressed along the raised red lines which criss-crossed Lance’s backside, spreading his cheeks. Keith moaned in appreciation and slipped two fingers inside, curling them up and checking the stretch. He could feel the slip of Lotor’s cum as he thrusted the digits inside. Keith drew his fingers out. He was about to wipe them off when Lotor’s hand shot out, grasping his wrist in an iron grip.

“Feed it to the pet.” Lotor purred, “Open your mouth for me.”

Lance turned his head, his face flush and hair plastered against him. Keith offered him his fingers, sticky with Lotor’s cum, which Lance happily sucked, his tongue wrapping around Keith’s fingers as he sucked away the residue. Keith growled, his hands wrapping around Lance’s hips as he thrusted into Lance, bottoming out in one smooth motion, Lance’s back arched as he screamed out. Keith hefted Lance up, bracing him against his chest as he thrusted up into Lance. Lance twisted slightly so that he could kiss Keith, his arm wrapping around Keith’s neck as Keith’s hands held onto Lance’s hips, helping him rise and fall. 

Lotor watched as the pair went at it, Lance’s body on full display, his engorged cock bouncing and painting his abdomen with precum. Lotor smiled as he saw how well his training held, even when Lance seemed lost to the passion, his hands staying far away from his own cock, denying his own needs. The way that Lance bit his lip between moans, his whole body covered with a sheen of sweat. 

“Pet you look at your limit,” Lotor purred.

Lance whimpered, the sound of Lotor’s voice, Keith’s breath and moans against his neck, the wet slap of his skin against Keith’s as he was ridden hard. He was so close, but he had to stay in control. He wasn’t allowed to cum yet, but it was so hard. He felt Keith’s whole body shudder, and the familiar warmth as he came deep inside. Lance whimpered as he felt Keith lay him down on the bed, his softening cock slipping from inside, and the spill of Lotor and Keith’s combined cum that followed. 

“You were so good.” Lotor’s voice broke through Lance’s haze. 

Lance let out a sigh as he felt the larger man pull him into an embrace. Hands that he recognized as Keith’s slid up along his thighs as Lance was turned gently so that he was lying on his back. There was a faint sting on his skin as the sheets rubbed against his raw skin. A whimper escaped from between his lips followed by a gasp as he felt Keith’s lips wrap around his cock. 

“I‘m not gonna last...” Lance whined, his back twisting only to be held still by both Lotor and Keith.

“Hush pet,” Lotor petted back Lance’s hair, “this is your reward for being such a good boy.”

Lance moaned relaxing as Keith took him right down to the root, only a few strokes and Lance was releasing down Keith’s throat. Keith pulled off with a pleased sound as Lance collapsed against Lotor, feeling boneless and completely spent. 

 

* * *

Lance woke in his own room, with Keith curled up beside him snoring softly. He could tell he was cleaned up, his body feeling deliciously sore reminding him of the night before. Lance wrapped his arms around slumbering Keith, nuzzling against his form. Keith let out a soft moan as he stretched and woke up, his violet eyes opening slowly.

“Well hello there, Beautiful,” Lance spoke softly, his smile bright.

“Morning,” Keith yawned and stretched once more before settling against his boyfriend. “How are you feeling this morning?”

Lance chuckled softly, “Sore, but good. Like really good, how about you?”

Keith pressed his face against Lance’s chest, “Last night was... intense.”

Lance hummed, “Yeah.”

Keith shifted so that he could see Lance’s face without straining his neck, “You really enjoyed last night, didn’t you?”

Lance flushed, “Of course. You did too, right? I mean, you seemed to, but I understand if it was just a one time thing for you.”

Keith drew his fingers along Lance’s face, combing his hair back. “You missed out on the chat Lotor and I had afterwards.”

“Oh?”

Keith smiled, “Yeah, and it looked like this won’t be just a one time thing.”

Lance moved to sit up only to wince as he felt pain shooting down the back of his thighs. 

Keith sat up, “Are you alright?”

Lance chuckled, “Yes, I’m definitely alright. Just a bit sore.”

Keith kissed Lance on the forehead, “Sorry if we were a little rough on you last night. I’m sure that you can do a few dobashes in a healing pod if it’s really bad.”

“No way!” Lance grabbed the sheet to his chest as though offended, “I wear these marks with pride. I’m kind of turned on by the idea of feeling them during the day and remembering just how they got there.”

Keith groaned and threw his face into the pillows, making Lance cackle at the fact he had broken his boyfriend. 

“Anyway let's get ready for the day. I’m kind of surprised that the Princess hasn’t called to yell at us for being late for some meeting or another.”

Keith looked up his eyes narrowing, “Yeah, that’s curious actually. Let’s go before Shiro or someone comes looking for us.” 

 

* * *

Days passed, Keith coming and going with the Blades on missions while Lotor came and went with duties to the Empire. Whenever all three were available they would get together, with Keith learning new ways to dominate Lance. Other nights it would just be Keith and Lotor where the young Emperor would work towards breaking in his new pet. 

Keith was glaring from his place on the bed. Lotor grinned; he loved how much fire was in this young Blade. Keith’s arms were tied back behind him while he sat on the bed, his legs wide open and cock erect and dripping. Lotor had learned that sometimes for Keith his protests and no’s did not actually always mean no, which made their safe words all the more important in order for their relationship to work. 

“So where is my lovely pet this evening?” Lotor asked as he laid out some assorted tools for their session.

Keith shrugged, “He said he had something going on with Shiro on the training deck. I didn’t question. If Shiro is asking for it there would be a reason.”

Lotor ran his nails along the sensitive flesh of Keith’s inner thigh, garnering a gasp from him. “You have so much trust in him.”

Keith’s breath was coming out in soft gasps, “Of course…”

“You know, of all the pets I have trained, you are the only one I have yet to break, the only one I still have to remind to call me Sir.”

Keith smirked, “Maybe you aren’t as good as you thought you were.”

Lotor growled pinching Keith’s chin between his fingers, “Oh, I am the best at what I do. You are just lucky that I enjoy your resistance. I makes when you submit all the more sweeter to me.”

Keith watched as Lotor picked up a sounding rod which was just slightly smaller than the diameter of his pinky finger. Lotor’s eyes narrowed, placing the smooth rod down and instead picking up one that was the same diameter but the metal was twisted in the middle. Lotor then made his way onto the bed, the rod in hand along with a small bottle of a lube. Lotor wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock, stroking it a few times until precum was dripping down Lotor’s fingers. Lotor then added a few drops of lube to the metal rod, coating the metal before slowly starting to insert it into Keith’s urethra. 

The initial stretch is foreign and stings for Keith, making him shift and want to smack Lotor’s hands away. The ropes that bind him keeps him from being able to move, leaving him only with the ability to shift and groan as the cool metal presses and inches down the narrow pathway. Keith grits his teeth, only to end up gasping as he feels the textured twisted area push it’s way down. A shiver of pleasure runs down the base of his cock and then up his spine. It’s pain and pleasure all at once, much like his relationship with Lotor. 

“No moving,” Lotor spoke, his voice low. 

Keith bit his lower lip fighting his own body as Lotor pushed in the last few inches, his cock turning a deep shade of reddish-purple as Lotor twisted the rod. Whimpers escaped Keith as he felt the movement happening inside him, it was alien, painful, and yet he felt as though the second the metal would be removed his balls would empty. Keith let out a slight whimper as he watched Lotor go back to the tools bringing back a metal ringed contraption. Which was then attached around Keith’s balls and root of his cock.

“I can’t have you cumming before I am finished.”

Keith moaned feeling the pressure building in his groin, knowing that it was only going to get worse. Lotor pulled back on Keith’s hair, making the younger man’s back arch. “You will yield to me and I will have you begging for release calling me Sir.”

Keith panted as he felt the strain on his body. He bit his lip, worrying the flesh between this teeth.

“Yes, please fight me more,” Lotor whispered, his lips by Keith’s ear, his breath hot against his skin, “I like it when you fight me.”

Keith gasped as Lotor took hold of his arms and pulled him from the bed, walking him towards a clear spot in his room where a single rope dangled down from the ceiling. Lotor manipulated Keith so that he was half suspended, using a rope he carefully wrapped around Keith so that there was no need for him to try and hold himself up, ensuring that there wouldn’t be excess strain on his muscles. 

Keith heard as Lotor walked away, leaving him suspended and wanting. There was a small rustling which had Keith trying to turn his head towards the sound only to have Lotor show back up. A smirk on his face, he was holding up the crop as well as two new items. 

“So, I have for you something new.” Lotor spoke, “A mask and noise canceling headphones. While I would gag you, with your arms as they are you have no way to use one of our safe words, should you need to.” Lotor caressed the side of Keith’s face, his hand calloused from years of weapons training, “Before I proceed, are you okay with this?”

Keith smirked. He was down right excited for it, “Bring it on.”

Lotor’s eyebrow raised in question.

Keith sighed, “Green, it’s a definite green.”

Lotor nodded and then proceeded to shut off Keith’s vision and hearing. Keith let out a gasp the moment that the headphones went over his head, the way that everything, the ambient noise was gone, leaving him with nothing but the sound of blood rushing in his own head was shocking. One last caress and then there was nothing.

Keith waited for what felt like an eternity, his whole body pulsing. He could feel the way his cock strained against the sound, the feel of the stretch and the tightness of the ring which held it all in place. His arms were past the sore point, a feeling he couldn't describe, save that he knew the moment he would be let down his skin would tingle as blood rushed back to it. Keith jumped, startled slightly as he felt Lotor arrange his legs so that they were spread apart, using his crop gently for now to guide where he was to go. 

Then came the sharp sting as the crop came down on Keith’s backside, and the heat that radiated out from where the leather landed. While Keith knew he had let out a gasp, the lack of hearing his own voice was infuriating and arousing. There was no predicting as the crop came down on him, no sound of the thin rod swishing through the air, or the satisfying crack as it hit his flesh. Only silence, darkness, then the bloom of pain and pleasure. The heat in Keith’s body rose up to his face, he could feel his whole body trembling as his hips began to move trying to hump into the air, and only being rewarded with another smack of the crop. 

Lotor could feel his own cock pressing against his tight slacks as Keith moaned and whimpered with each smack of the crop. He wanted to fuck him, but wouldn’t give him that until he was begging for it. There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Lotor looked to the time, nodding to himself. He caressed Keith’s reddened backside, slapping the hot abused flesh with his bare hand, getting the most delicious whine in return. Lotor walked over to the door, unlocking it so that he would see who it was. The metal door wooshed open, revealing Lance standing there, his hair wet and smelling like his body wash. 

“Hello there, pet,” Lotor smiled seeing Lance standing there with a flush starting to colour his cheeks. “What can I do for you?”

Lance coughed, “I saw that Keith wasn’t back, and well…”

Lotor grinned, “You wanted to see? Or perhaps join in?”

“I mean, only if you want.” Lance’s ears started to go rosy, matching his face.

There was a soft chuckle as Lotor moved aside, allowing Lance into the bedroom, enjoying the sound that came from him as he caught sight of Keith who was trussed up and waiting for the next thing. 

Lotor wrapped his hands around Lance’s shoulders, “He looks beautiful like that, doesn’t he?”

Lance nodded, his breath coming up short as he looked at his lover, normally so in control, now unable to even move without an okay from his master. 

“Did you come here all prepared for me?” Lotor ran a hand down Lance’s chest.

Lance sighed and nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Go and strip down like a good pet, I have a job for you.”

Lance nodded and began to take off his clothing, his eyes on Lotor as he walked past him and back to Keith who jumped as Lotor ran his hand along his ass. Lance went to his knees, waiting for an order while Lotor went for the lube and began to open Keith up, filling the room with his gasps and moans.

Keith wasn’t sure what had happened. He had been feeling the impact of the crop against him and then there was nothing. The pain was nothing. If anything it was perfect, as it meant he was getting attention. It was when there was nothing happening that it became somewhat tortuous as he was then left alone with only the sound of blood in his ears and the feelings which radiated along his skin and throughout his body. It could have been five minutes or five years when he felt the now familiar hands of lotor running along his ass, pressing along the raised skin, setting it further aflame. Keith knew he was gasping, but had no idea on what he sounded like as he felt those sure fingers slip between his ass and press against his entrance. 

Lotor thrusted his finger deep inside Keith, the noises that came from the man was intoxicating as he moaned and cried out with each motion. Lotor added in a second finger, curling it until he could feel the hard pressure of the sound which was inside him. Keith gasped, crying out, his hips starting to thrust once more. His breath was ragged as he cried and twisted on the rope, only encouraging Lotor on further, his fingers scissoring Keith open further. Over to the side, Lance whimpered, wanting to be part but knowing his place was to wait on Lotor’s pleasure. He sat back on his heels, hands on his thighs which were spread wide, displaying his cock which was thickening with each sound that came from the scene before him. 

“Please.”  Keith whimpered, his breath and voice sounding wet.

Lotor grinned speaking to Keith despite knowing he couldn’t hear, “As if I am through with you. You haven’t even said the words I really want to hear.”

Instead of stopping, Lotor added in a third finger, adding some more lube to his fingers. His pace was brutal, and each thrust brought out a cry from the man tied up in front of him.

“Lotor, ahh,  _ SIR, please!”  _ Keith cried out, his legs shaking as he spat out the words, “Please, oh fuck me.”

Lotor pulled out his fingers, spreading the cheeks wide. He picked up a wide plug and with the addition of some lube placed it inside Keith. Lotor then went to Keith’s face which was red with tear tracks staining the otherwise perfect skin. He ran his clean thumb along Keith’s lower lip. Keith opened his mouth willingly, his tongue darting out to lick and suck as the thick digit.

“Pet, come and stand here.”

Lance scrambled to stand where Lotor had instructed. 

“Let him taste you, but no thrusting. Understood, pet? He is only to warm your cock, you wait on my pleasure in this room.”

Lance nodded, “Yes sir.”

Lance guided his half erect cock into Keith’s mouth with a low moan, not moving once he was inside. Keith understood not to move. When he attempted to, he was rewarded with a sharp slap from Lotor’s palm. Lotor picked up a small piece of violet silk, pressing it into Keith’s hand. He then lifted one side of the earphones from Keith’s head.

“You feel that cloth?” Lotor asked to be rewarded with the flicker of Keith’s fingers, “Good, if at any point this is too much drop the cloth, in lieu of our agreed upon word.”

Once they were settled Lotor stepped away, looking at the lewd tableau he had created of his two pets together. Lotor palmed over his cock then walked back to his two pets, removing the plug from Keith before undoing his own slacks, exposing his erection. Lance’s eyes widened as he watched Lotor’s body shift. Much as Allura had the ability to shapeshift, so too did Lotor. Only instead of shifting his whole form, Lance watched as Lotor made his cock not only thicken but also change in shape so that it was ridged with thick ribs. 

Lotor took some of the lube and slicked his cock which he lined up and pressed against Keith’s entrance. Keith let out a low long moan around Lance’s dick, causing him to shiver and whimper. Lotor gripped Keith’s hips as he inched his way inside, relishing the feeling as Keith’s walls pressed around him. Lotor moaned as he bottomed out, letting his fingers dig into Keith’s hips. He waited for a moment, allowing Keith enough time to adjust to his size and then began to move. Lotor pulled out slowly, enjoying the long moan that he dragged out of Keith, then snapped his hips thrusting all the way back to the root. Lotor did a few more thrusts like this before giving in to his building need. 

Lance watched as Lotor pounded into Keith. The vibrations of his movements combined with Keith’s moans were driving him wild as they radiated along his cock and up his spine. Before long Lance was shivering, his whole body struggling to keep control and not just spill down Keith’s throat. Looking down at Keith, Lance saw the tears that ran down his face as he completely had given up his own control, taking pleasure in being used. Lotor’s hips jerked as he came deep inside Keith, his eyes opening to look at Lance.

“You may cum now pet.” Lotor spoke, his voice sultry.

Lance nodded, barely able to answer before he was fucking Keith’s mouth, his fingers tangled in the thick black locks. Without any warning to Keith, Lance came, hot thick cum painting the back of his throat and filling his mouth. Keith swallowed every drop, his own body trembling with desire. Lance pulled out gently, his fingers ghosting along his jawline before he took his place back on the floor on his knees waiting for his next order.

“What a good pet,” Lotor crooned, still buried inside Keith, “tell my pet how good he was.”

Keith moaned feeling as Lotor teasingly began to slowly thrust inside him once more, “Yes, Sir, your pet was delicious.”

Lotor ran his hand lovingly along Keith’s ribs and hips, “You are so good yourself. You are clenching around me right now. Your ass is so hungry for more, is that what you want? Do you want more?”

“Fuck yes, Sir.” Keith rutted back as best as he could.

Lotor grinned, gripping Keith with one hand then elongating his nails into talons on the other. He then sliced through the rope which bound Keith. Keeping him still firmly impaled on his cock, Lotor carried Keith to the bed where he sat back with Keith’s legs open wide for Lance to see. Lotor caressed the marks which were left on Keith’s arms from the rope, kissing the ones that he could reach. Lotor wrapped a hand around Keith’s cock which was rock hard. He hissed the moment he was touched, the skin oversensitive as Lotor’s other hand moved to remove the ring. 

Keith felt as though he could cry out and just sob like an infant the moment that he was being released. The feeling in his arms as he was set free felt miraculous as the blood started to circulate correctly, and the gentle caresses from Lotor, who kept fucking him. But nothing could compare the moment that Lotor’s hand wrapped around his cock, his hand moving slowly up and down the hard shaft, while the other deftly removed the ring that kept the sound in place. Keith wasn’t sure of when or if there was an order from Lotor but Lance was suddenly in front of him. As Lotor slowly removed the sound with one hand, the other stroking him, Keith cried. The moment that the sound was completely out Keith came, thick streams of white painting Lance’s face and mouth that was wide open and ready for him. 

Lotor growled in pleasure watching Keith cum, feeling himself ready to fuck Keith once again as his ass tightened around him with his orgasm. As Keith collapsed against Lotor, he felt the Emperor move under him, fucking up into him. Keith let out a moan as his cock weakly bounced in front of him, then cried out when Lance’s mouth wrapped around him sucking him as he was being fucked once more. It wasn’t until Lotor had cum once more that he finally allowed them to rest, his hands carefully caressing every inch of Keith. 

It was Lance who went to the ensuite to get a warm cloth. Together with Lotor they cleaned up Keith, who was boneless from the experience. Lotor held Keith as he cried, his arms wrapped around the smaller man, letting him release everything. What felt like an eternity later, Keith spoke, his voice sounding rougher than normal in the dimmed light of the bedroom.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Lotor chuckled softly, “You finally let go.” 

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

Lance’s snores softly punctuated the silence before Lotor spoke once more. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Really good. Amazing, actually.” Keith sighed nuzzling closer, “I mean, it was intense….really, intense. But I see why Lance likes this.”

Lotor kissed the top of Keith’s head, “Lance is a kitten compared to you. Very different needs, both of you.”

Keith hummed before speaking again, “I don’t want this to all end.”

“Why would it have to?”

Keith shrugged, “I am not sure I want this everyday. I don’t think I could.”

“I wouldn’t dream of asking you to,” Lotor reached over to also pet Lance’s downy head, “same goes for Lance. What you two have is special, and I get that. Also some days you want to lose control, or to have more of it, which is why you both need me. I am sure that you two will be the first to tire of me than the other way around.”

Keith snorted, “Don’t think too little of either of us, we just might surprise you.”

“You already do, little Blade.” Lotor kissed Keith once more, “Now go to sleep. I think you have a mission tomorrow and already I worry I went too hard on you.”

Lotor smiled when he heard the sleepy chuckle as Keith settled down and fell asleep tucked up beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! you can find me on Tumblr at [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/), my inbox is always open! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!


End file.
